Run Away
by sgmanclanafan
Summary: Summary; Clark and the Kents midnight express from Smallville in fear of Lex Luthor. Clark leaves Lana behind both are heartbroken. Clark took his parents to the fortress for their safety. Clark secretly shows up in Smallville to just see Lana every once in a while because he loves her and misses her so much. Lana has just been just going thru the motions, her life seemed empt


**Smallville**

The Kent farm sits like always happy and inviting. Lex had been getting too close to Clark and his secrets. Clark was scared; twice this week vans have pulled up along side him and tried to abduct him thank God for Chloe the last attempt she thwarted behind the Talon by yelling for the police, Clark was embarrassed to no end because she yelled rape it brought the sheriff and half the men on the streets of Smallville. Clark knew he had to get to safety and take mom and dad with him because they would be Lex's next targets. The only other person who knew Clarks secrets was Pete he lived with his mom in Wichita. His mom took a federal judgeship just before she divorced Pete's dad that made Pete safe. Clark secret was known by one other person in Smallville that was Alicia but she was dead sadly killed by a sick twisted meteor freak. When Clark sat late at night in the loft he still thinks about what happened to her it scares him if that happened to Lana he would just loose it. Lucky for her she still was on the outside not knowing Clarks deep dark secret. That was her saving grace she would be of no interest to Lex because she wanted to know as much as Lex did. Clark had overheard Lana last week complaining to Lex about Clark and his secrets so he knew she was safe from Lex and his wrath for a while.

 **The following day mid morning.**

Lana knocked at the same door she has always knocked on, the same door as every other time she came to the farm. Today something seemed out of place. She knocked a little harder and the door just opened, she walked inside to a sight she never expected. Everything was gone, the family room was empty, the kitchen was the same, empty. She quickly ran up stairs to Clarks room it was empty too. Lana fell to her knees she was now crying, the love of her life was gone like he never existed. She saw through a veil of tears noticing a envelope on the floor. She picked it up, opening it she found a picture of her and Clark in a very intimate embrace under their tree, on the back in Clarks handwriting was a message Lana, _I will love you always and forever, I love you so much, Clark_. That was the entire message Lana fell to the floor in shock her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest, he was gone, her love was gone. Lana sat on the floor holding the picture to her chest she cried and cried until there were no more tears. Lana couldn't believe they were gone the people who made her life worth living left her behind her heart was broken. A thousand things went ripping through her mind maybe someone took them yea that made some kind of sense right Clark would never just get up and leave her they meant far to much to each other that had to be it someone had kidnapped them. She looked around for a while deciding to file a missing persons report on the Kent Family.

Lana drove to the only other person who might know if the Kents did this, and that was Chloe. Chloe was sound asleep in her dorm room she had a long day at her job and a even longer day at school she was just drifting off when Lana burst through the door going straight to Chloe.

She shook her "ok Chloe spill, I need to know whats going on."

Lana woke a startled Chloe "where is Clark?"

"Um he's in Smallville" she said with a answer sounding more like a question.

"I just came from the farm Chloe they are gone its like they never exist the farm is empty completely empty."

Chloe rolled over on her back she moved the stray hair out of her eyes "Lana what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about the Kents I dropped in to see Clark because I wanted to talk to him and I found the Farm empty everything was gone including the Kents."

 _Ok thought Chloe what the hell Lana if this is a joke and you woke me up for that, I'm going to kill you I have had the worse day today_.

"Chloe I'm not kidding the door wasn't locked and everything was gone no furniture no clothes no pictures nothing it was like someone tried to erase them."

Chloe was wide awake now "everything" she timidly asked?

"Everything is gone including my Clark" Lana started crying again.

"Oh Lana I'm so sorry why would Clark do something like that to you?"

"The farm is empty Chloe it looks like no one has lived there for a while."

"Clark just disappeared he's gone its like he never existed." Lana says nothing about the picture she found. "Chloe I don't think Clark did this the girls told me about your rape call from the alley behind the Talon and it was Clark those men in that van wanted not you right" she stared at Chloe?

Chloe felt like she was more than caught "yes, your right, they were after Clark it looked like we still have no idea who they were."

"I have to find my love Chloe you have to help me please" Lana was begging now.

"Lana I am shocked as you are Clark never said anything to me maybe they are in protective custody like my dad and I were a couple of years ago." Chloe smiled "we will find them Lana we will find them together." The only thing Chloe had on her mind was I don't know what happened to you Clark but we are going to find you! "Lana we will find Clark he has to be somewhere."

 **The Fortress three months later**

Clark sat on the highest level of the fortress the hologram of Jor El appears next to him "why are you so sad Kal El",

"Its nothing Jor El, its nothing."

Jor El nods his head "your human parents don't think it nothing Kal El, Martha thinks you have a broken heart."

"Can we talk about this later", Clark got up "I have some studying to do, excuse me" as he walked off.

Jor El shook his head "you cant hide from your feelings my son it interferes with your ability to concentrate on your training." Jor El fades from sight.

Clark goes to the lowest levels of the fortress the bottom floor the basement has been converted to a farm of sorts Martha, Jonathan, and Clark have set up house in the fortress Lex had gotten too close to the truth Clark stole all the artifact he could before his family left Smallville. Lex was Segeath, he was 100% evil he wanted to control the world the only plan Jor El had was to withdraw only reappear as the worlds savior before it all went bad with Lex in charge. Clark hoped his friend's would be ok but his family was in mortal danger Clark overheard Lex talking about his plans one night he went to see him trying to clear the air between them. Clark overheard Lex going on at great length to someone he had on the phone, he quickly left the mansion and hid on the grounds so he could listen in.

Clark was shocked Lex had gone farther than he ever imagined Lex was 100% crazy too. Lex wanted to capture Clark once he understood all of Clarks secrets which he was looking forward to doing personally. He would get rid of the evidence he was sure Clarks secrets were what he has been looking for so many year's. Thank God the only one who knew his secret was Pete and he was no longer in Smallville. Clark had no idea Chloe had figured out his secret nor did he know that Alicia had shown Chloe Clark catching her out of control car. He never told Lana she was bugging him about the great secret but he never let her inside. He was to afraid to let her in considering what happened to Pete not to long ago.

"Mom, Dad, I have to go back I have to see that she's ok I'll never be able to complete my training without knowing that she is ok."

"Clark" Jonathan said "son are you sure that's such a good idea?" "If anyone see's you its game over Lex will find you and you will become his lab rat Clark." "I know that none of us want that Clark think carefully before you act son."

Jor El appeared "what Jonathan says is true Kal El think your choice over carefully."

 **That evening**

That night Clark left the fortress headed for Smallville hoping Lana was ok along with everyone else. Clark got to her apartment lucky for him he could fly and she left a window open facing the alley. _Lana where is she_? Clark burned out camera after camera and destroyed all the hidden microphones in her apartment. _Lex has been busy_ but Clark was moving at the speed of light in a mere millionth of a second Clark defeated all of Lex's security measures. Clark couldn't find Lana in Smallville there was one place left to look Met U campus Lana and Chloe's dorm room. Clark smiled to himself he left the ruins of Lex's bathroom cams hanging out from their hidden locations hopefully Lana gets the message she cant trust Lex. Clark takes off at light speed for the girls dorm room at Met U.

The security room at Met U has gone crazy in the blink of an eye all the west campus cams are down. Clark focuses his vision on Chloe and Lana's room he see's two people in the room Clark floated to the roof of their building to look down to see Lana's face it was what he came to see and he was going to see her face. There she was sleeping at peace in her bedroom Clark willed his thoughts to Lana _"I love you Lana Lang I had no choice but to leave and take my family with me I wish you were with me too Lana my love I just wish you were with us too."_ Clark broke down a little with tears falling from his face leaving wet stains on the walk way. Lana woke from a dead sleep she felt Clark, he was somewhere close by she knew it. She ran from her room for the stairs and the roof why the roof, it felt right. Lana was standing on the walk way she looked down to the walk way and saw in the moon light that there were wet stains on the wooden planks. Lana was standing in her PJ's on the roof she felt the coolness of the night all of a sudden she felt all the love in the world she could almost get out the words "Clark I love you" as it seemed to fade away as it passed her lips and her tears added to Clarks on the roof planks.

 **A month Later**

Clark did better at the fortress, his powers grew, his flying improved and he refined his powers. Jor El was talking with Jonathan and Martha about Kal El's emotional state and how it affected him completing his training. "I can't tell you two enough that his emotional state is the most important element in his training I'm afraid his next training will fail if he's not ready."

"What do you need us to do for him" Martha asked?

"This female he thinks about all the time tell me about her because he steals away from his training to just get a glimpse of her face all the time." "It is interrupting his training, she is a major distraction." "I have almost wiped her from his mind a couple of times but I hesitate to take that action I fear it causing him damage."

"If you do that to him you will have a Clark with no soul Jor El that will destroy him, she is his life from the time he arrived on earth he has loved her." "You would be destroying him if you do something like that." "It would be a bad thing to the memory of your home world and his heritage" that ended the discussion with Jor El. "That will destroy him Jor El it will make him something he's not a hardened man who could care less what happens to this or any other world."

"I will take your word in advisement Jonathan Kent."

 **Following Month at the fortress.**

The next month was more of the same, Clark would escape the fortress and everyone for a while to find Lana and see how she was doing. Clark was shocked to observe none other than Lex Luthor in Lana's dorm room. Clark listened in he couldn't help himself he had always respected Lana's privacy but this was Lex it couldn't be good.

"Lana you have to move on Clark is gone I've helped you out with hiring one of the best detective agencies in the world to find the Kents they aren't anywhere, I can't find them." "According to my sources they aren't in witness protection either I think they are dead." "Someone killed them you need to move on and be with me I can fill your life with whatever your heart desires Lana I have had feeling for you for a long time now why won't you at least try to see if you feel something for me" he smiled as he delivered his last line.

Clark was ready to burst into the room but Lana spoke "Lex I appreciate the money you have spent trying to help me find them but I'm not ready to let go yet." "I just feel Clark is out there somewhere I swear I can feel him sometimes."

"That's nice Lana but I'm here waiting to give you the world, you know I am persistent and I get what I want."

"I still think I'll find them Lex, they are somewhere."

"Lana I bought the farm from the bank for you and put the title for both the Talon and the farm in your name don't you feel its time to let go yet?"

Lex was getting red in the face he could feel his anger rising, he needed to leave before he lost it in front of Lana and scared her. "I have to go Lana", he reached over to hug her she felt like a dead fish in his arms, he tried to kiss her only to get her hand.

"Sorry Lex I still have hope, your a good friend and I appreciate everything you have done."

Lex is at the boiling point he looks at her, smirks with a sad smile and leaves for the stairwell Lex punches the steel fire door he starts talking to himself. "I will have you Lana Lang one way or the other I will be so looking forward to having you tied up on your knees worshiping me Lana Lang the day is coming, Lana, the day is coming." "You will be a suitable consort for the emperor of the world, if not then my sex slave." Clark could hardly believe what he heard Lana was in deep trouble she needed help to get away from Lex, right now, oh boy. Clark followed Lex for a while ease dropping in on his conversation "Dr. Emile how is the mind control drug test coming?"

"We are within a couple of weeks of having it ready Mr Luthor."

"Do you have trial subjects selected yet?"

"Yes sir" replied the lackey "we have twelve who responded well to the drug."

"Good I want add Lana Lang to the list I want her mind wiped and made to believe she is my wife and will do anything to please her husband."

"I can do that Mr. Luthor."

"Set up a abduction for Friday afternoon that way I can enjoy my new wife and make a long weekend of it", Lex had a huge smile on his face.

Clark just about had a heart attack _no way he was letting that happen to his Lana_.

Clark returned to the fortress "Jor El we are going to have more company."

"What are you talking about my son" he said as his hologram appeared next to Clark.

"Lana is in trouble Lex Luthor is ready to use a mind control drug on her and use her as a sex slave, I won't and can't stand for that to happen to my Lana." "Loosing the love of my life to an animal like him, no, not going to happen."

Martha was looking for Clark and see's him talking with Jor El. Martha has heard most of the conversation. "Uh Clark are you thinking of bringing Lana here to be with us?" "The best course of action is by all means bring her, but you have to tell her your secret and let her decide what she wants to do stay and risk Lex or disappear for a while."

"Your right mom I'll talk to her tonight with her after school." Clark and Jor El talked for the rest of the afternoon planning on how they could take down Lex and save Lana from Lex's tender mercies.

 **Met U dorms that evening**

That evening around 10:30pm there was a campus wide outage of all the camera feeds, the security staff was going nuts all the alarms were going off tonight, damn if this was the students hacking in again their would be hell to pay in the morning. Someone was gently shaking Lana's shoulder she figured it was a drunk Chloe this time waking her up to see if she wanted to join the party like she did last weekend, she never did get around to explaining what "joining the party" meant but whatever.

"Chloe go away I was sleeping I need sleep, please go away and I still don't want to join the party" then she heard a chuckle and then felt a kiss a very familiar kiss on the back of her neck oh my God that kiss warmed up her whole body Lana didn't even need to open her eyes she knew who it was. Clark came back, she jumped and turned in the bed pulling Clarks lips down to her.

"I can't believe your here." "Clark this better not be a dream." She was thinking " _I should be pissed at Clark but I'm not mad at him I just want to be in his arms_." Lana opened one eye she saw a face she had a feeling she would never see, it was him, her Clark, he was kissing her with all his passion. Clark was feeling good about this at the moment. Things were looking up he had a major lip lock going on with Lana his pants were getting tighter by the second. The next thing Clark knows is that he's laying on his back and Lana is sitting on his lap pinning him to the bed. Clark was shocked when Lana slapped him "where the hell have you been Clark Kent?"

Clark was startled he just got his face slapped, _oh no Lana's hand_ he reached for her hand "here" he said he blew his freeze breath on a towel that was hanging on the chair next to the bed. "Your hand is going. to swell up" he smiled at her.

Lana just then started to feel the pain "what the hell Clark, what are you made of steel?"

"I have a few things I have to tell you Lana."

"I'll say lets start with the disappearing act and then maybe move on to your secrets Clark." Clark wrapped Lana's hand with the cold towel,

"Ok let me start I found out the week before we disappeared that Lex, my good friend was getting ready to abduct me and put me in his lab for indefinite study, me and my parents."

Lanas eyes were wide open "Chloe said something like that when you guys first disappeared." "She told me about the attempt behind the Talon."

Clark started to turn red just thinking about Chloe yelling rape behind the Talon. "Let me tell you mom and dad are fine and doing well dad is even doing some farming on a small scale." "I couldn't think of anything else to do Lana." "I so sorry, I hurt you by not telling you about all this, I feel horrible Lana could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I think I need to hear some more before I can even think about that Clark."

"What do you want to know?"

"Ok you left in the middle of the night because Lex was going to make you his latest experiment?"

"Yes that is all true."

"Ok how did you just make this face cloth cold Clark?" Wow Clark was shocked Lana got a lot more present she was observant like never before.

"Its one of my powers" he admits.

"What kind if powers Clark" Lana asked with a raised eye brow?

"I have super speed, super strength, cold breath, x ray vision, and I can also shoot fire out of my eyes." "I love you its not a power but its the truth I have always loved you Lana it is the reason I've been watching out for you I could never live if something happens to you because of me." "Oh I can fly now too."

Lana laid back "wow you don't deal in small change", "um, so all those saves were you using your superpowers?"

All of a sudden the room seemed a bit small to Clark "yes all of them the tornado, saving you from Adam, the school bug boy, Mc Narry the killer, magnetic boy, and the twins of death, and Emily everyone last one of them my saves which I would protect you forever and never expect anything from you because I love you Lana that's the real reason." "I've been watching over you and have always loved you and will for all time."

Lana bends down to kiss Clark "you say the sweetest things Clark Kent."

Clark relaxed a little, "so your ok with all this he asked?"

"Clark you are the same sweet farm boy I have always known how would I not love you, you have held my heart for a long time even when we weren't together." "I had feelings for that cute farm boy who lived across the field from me." "Clark I love you you are the best thing in my life if you think your getting away from me it ain't happening buddy."

"Lana I have two more things to tell you so just hold that thought."

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind Clark you own my heart."

"This just might I'm from the planet Krypton that's the reason I have these powers and the meteor rocks kinda came with me killing your parents and causing all the freaks in Smallville."

Lana sat up again she narrowed her eyes looking down at Clark "you came when you were a baby Clark how were you able to fly a ship you couldn't you were a baby Clark how could I ever hold that against you." "My parents died because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time nothing more." "I miss them and always will but I understand why and how they died I could never blame you for their deaths."

Lana closed in for another kiss Clark was all of a sudden feeling the room was getting a little hot or was it him getting hot. Clark felt his heat vision kicking in, "Lana look out" he said as he focused the blast of fire on a candle on Chloe's desk on the other side of the room. Completely melting the three wick candle, Lana looked on stunned.

Clark felt like a young teen again his whole face turned red Clark, Lana asked "how did that happen?"

"It was your kiss Lana you make me loose control", "wow looks like I'll have to be careful" Lana smiled with a sexy swagger.

"So what about Lex, I think I understand everything else and I'm still here by your side."

"Lex" mumbled Clark "um we both have bad tastes in friends Lana he is planning on making you his trophy wife Friday night." "His science staff has a drug that will change you memories he is planning on having you be his trophy wife and I imagine anytime you wake up a little he will have them give you more of the drug wiping more of who you are until you are Lex's mindless sex slave."

Lana looked shocked a little "uh he has been pressuring me for a long time to date him but I keep telling him no that I think your out there somewhere", "by the way where have you been hiding?"

"Up north at my real fortress of solitude it represents a tiny bit of Krypton on earth my father the real one is with us there."

Lana's eyes went up at that "oh really" she said _how interesting_ she thinks. "So you must have a plan, tell me you didn't just show up after all this time without a plan."

"Lana you know me better than that" of course Clark had Jor El create a time bubble in her room so they could have absolute privacy. Clark never told her, he did it because he was afraid she was going to reject him so having her trapped in a space time bubble would give him time to talk to her and get her to see things would work out for them.

 **Two years later at the fortress.**

Lana sat back on the couch in her and Clarks apartment in the fortress she just got done watching a transmission of the Lex Luthor trial. "Well, well I will have to tell Clark the good news Lex got multiple life sentences and has been stripped of all of his assets buy the hundreds of lawsuits his victims went after him and the survivors of his hospitality." Lex Corp was shut down by the federal government and a team of investigators were still going over Lex's laptop that the newest up and coming reporter from the daily planet Chloe Sullivan broke the story. Chloe it seems found the laptop in her room and turned it into campus security she placed a claim for it and when the required 60 day's passed they gave it to her. Chloe being a computer wiz broke the encryption with the help of the computer science department. That gave Chloe the story of a life time the evil that was Lex Luthor. There were detailed accounts of times, places, bribes, kidnappings, even Lex ordered murders, and account of the people Lex personally killed and where the gun was he used. The story broke world wide it was a shocker. The FBI's most wanted list grew to over 150 people all former Lex Corp employees.

Lana figured both Kent family's could return to the real world sometime after things quieted down a little it would be good to go home as soon as her husband, her superman was ready to save the world. Jor El had said last week he was pleased with Clarks progress with the final stages of his training he had just a little more to go and he would be ready. Lana had a heated discussion with Jor El about not dragging parts of Krypton across the galaxy when she arrived at the fortress about her parents. He could have done a better job programming a landing site, she got over it and forgave him. Jor El and Lana became friends at some point but it wasn't a easy road.

How was Lana doing being married to the worlds savior? It was easy she married Clark, his other job was his other job, she would never stand in the way of his calling it made her intensely proud that her Clark was able to helping so many. She was there for him when things didn't work out. That was the part she felt the proudest she was the one Clark came home to every night and shared his day with. She would be with him for as long as they were allowed to have, if was for all time she had no regrets. Clark Kent her superman they hadn't decided on a name just yet. Clark was the one hung up on the name. He wasn't sure about the name, he was wondering about the tights thing too until Jor El showed what a Kryptonian battle suit looked like, he went that way the suit looked way cooler and Lana really liked the cape so he was sold.

Martha and Jonathan missed their farm they were shocked to no end to find out that Lex purchased the farm and gave titles to the Kent farm and Talon to Lana free and clear. Lana being a Kent now assured her in-laws the farm was all of theirs how could she keep them away from their place. The only thing she asked was that they be allowed to build a separate part to the existing house so they could have some private space alone. Martha smiled at that saying she thought it best too both Kent women had a good laugh later in private about that.

Spring the following year both Lana and Clark had completed their college courses completely both had degrees from prodigious schools Clarks in Law and a minor in Journalism and Lana's in Fashion design. The absentee owners of the Kent Farm and Talon returned to where they started but they also brought a very small bundle of joy with them too Lara Louise Kent was a wonder to see she was the cutest baby ever and whenever the munchkin came to work with mom she was the hit of the place every one came to look in on the little cuteness. Lana started a small design label and had hired most of the ladies in town to sew for her in three years she had designs showing in Paris during fashion week. Everyone was shocked that such quality could be made with everything being hand sewn. Never underestimate the ladies of Smallville when it comes to sewing. Over time Smallville became a design fabric town where several labels had their garments produced.

Clark tried to be a reporter he had more hero than reporter in him so he retired from full time reporting and his partner Chloe Sullivan Queen then became the voice of superman they could sell their stories to any paper but mostly sold then to the Daily Planet. Clark helped his mom out once in a while at the talon he was only allowed to operate the register seems he broke a couple of espresso coffee machines so he was banned. Life had it own pace for Lana and Clark as time marched on they lost both Jonathan then Martha but were blessed with new additions to the family. They lost Chloe's cousin loud brash Lois to cancer and Chloe was getting older the Kents seemed to be young and vibrant while other around them paled. Clark and Lana had a long talk and decided they needed to start aging. They endlessly argued in a loving way who did a better job dying their hair grey and finally white. The morning paper of July third 2075 had a shock for the world superman was retiring from everyday life when things got way out of hand he would help if he could it was announced. July 4th there was a obit by Chloe Sullivan Queen the voice of superman died the article went on a great length about her writing partner and his beautiful wife who spent their twilight years helping as many as they could. The services were well attended by all of Smallville.

 **French Rivera 2076**

Clark sat back on the beach waiting on Lana to return with their morning Coffee's and croissants. A beautiful young woman walked up to Clark staring at him as she reached down for a kiss, "good morning beautiful how are you this fine morning" as she handed him his half a dozen croissants and coffee.

"I'm good baby this new life style is going to take a little getting used to however." "How long before you thing the french will speak passable English" he asked?

Lana laughed "why Claude why would any frenchman do that, its not french what ever are you thinking" Lana mocked.

"Ah my Marie" as he hugged her to him "you are such a funny girl" as they walked down the beach to get a good spot before tourists arrived and took all the good spots.

The kids were grown back home in the states, all could be mom or dad if they were really needed but they all agreeded Mom and Dad needed a break from the real world Clark and Lana could come back in oh say twenty years as cousin's again and start over again if that's what they wanted this time. The fortress was nice but twenty years with Jor El, I don't think so, they talked about going there but decided on Paris in the spring and the French Rivera for the remainder of the year.

They discovered during their first stay at the fortress that Lana had a lot of Kryptonian DNA sequences Jor El was surprised to say the least and with Clarks continued DNA deposits. Lana got more like Clark every day the process continues but it meant Lana would live as long as Clark and she would develop some of his abilities, it meant for their kids that they would most likely be almost fully kryptonian meaning they all have and use their powers. The kids decided to have superman retire for now they would be the new generation of heroes so it felt funny trying to appear as dad saving the day. They all created separate personas. All had Dad's powers and Moms too. The one power Lana developed that wasn't one of Clarks was she was a natural telepath and empath she could feel other people's emotions and she could talk to them as well telepathically all the kids got mom's gift Clark felt left out sometimes when they forgot about dear old dad the telepathically challenged one Chloe died laughing when Lana told her, it was a never ending joke Chloe pulled on Clark whenever he turned into old Clark the worry wort I gonna hold it all in till I explode guy. Many a hour was spent giving poor old Clark a bad time about being the only person not knowing what was going on with his own family.

The Kent Family was a happy one even if mom and dad had to live somewhere else every so often. Clark and Lana lived a long and happy life, no mater what the future held they would be together and Smallville was going to be home they might live other places every once and a while but home was where the heart was, it was always going to be Smallville. When Superman was needed by the world he was there, later he was comforted by his wife in the privacy of their home. It was simple Superman saved the world and Lana saved her Superman everyday.

PS Lex Luthor never made it back out of prison he was killed in a riot in the psychiatric ward. Lex had been acting crazy but it was only that a act. Lex still had too many people who wanted to settle old scores without all his security around him he lived for two years in prison. The one person Clark wanted to save the most he couldn't was Lex. He chose the path to darkness, he walked it alone unto his end.


End file.
